Leah's Story
by peanutbuttergirl1997
Summary: Leah thought she was just a normal girl, until she was dragged away to Camp Half Blood. The Battle Of The Labyrinth, except with Leah coming along, and Nico is 14. Who is Leah's mom? Whole story from her Pov. Leah x Nico SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Leah A Shine

_Hello people! Everyone who reviewed I changed this first chapter- so I hope you like it better! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic, so be…. Kind? Thanks :) This is different twist on _**The Battle of the Labyrinth**_. (Oh and in this Fanfic, Nico is NOT eleven! He is the same age as Percy and Annabeth and Leah; Fourteen.) Oh, and I know that Leah's dad is just like Sally Jackson… let's pretend I meant for that to happen!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians… but if I did… **

* * *

**Leah's Story **

**Chapter One: Leah A. Shine**

Leah's Pov

"LEAH! WAKE UP!" My dad's voice called. I yawned, and sat up in bed. It was a rainy Saturday morning, the kind of morning that makes me feel lazy. I blinked my bleary light brown eyes, staring at the white ceiling. Then I reached for a book beside my bed, and sqinted hard to read it. I only lasted a few seconds, then I got tired of trying.

I yawned again, and stretched. I dragged myself out of bed to have breakfast. I could smell my favorite food cooking, waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. I hurried down the hall.

"Morning, Leah." My dad said beaming.

"Hey dad." I said back to him. I scooted my chair up to the table, and grinned at the best breakfast ever. I stuck my fork into a strawberry, and stuck it in my mouth.

"You got up early today, usually you don't come right when I call." My father exclaimed. I love to stay up all night, usually, and stare at the moon. I don't know why, it's just something I do. My best guy friend, Billy Longdirt (Don't laugh at his name!) says he can't figure out who I am. Whatever that means.

"Yeah- it was a new moon last night." When the moon is gone, I go to bed early. I've been doing this since I was about five. My dad nodded in understanding, and dug into his own plate. I guess I should tell you about my father, too.

His name is Samuel Marcus Shine, and is and average height. Just like me, he is skinny, with dark brown hair, though mine has auburn streaks. His eyes are light brown, like mine, and can see right through you. He is probably the nicest man in the whole world, and he has never said anything mean to anyone.

"Do you have any plans today?" My dad asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going archery with Clare and Tiffany." I loved archery, and if I do say, I'm pretty good at it. I almost always get a bull's eye, and have won almost every challenge. Except for against Tom. Tom was tall and blonde, and beats me at every archery challenge. Every time I ask him how' he is so good, he just replies,

"My dad." Tom's okay, but he's a little cocky and flirts with girls way too much. I shook out of my reverie, and went back to talking with my dad.

"…Then I'm going to dinner with-"

"A boy?" My dad cut me off. I looked at him warily. I know all dads don't want their daughters dating, and stuff… but my dad was WAY protective of me, especially in the "boy zone." Besides, I wasn't going on a date! I didn't really date- I don't flirt with boys too much. They flirt with me, but when I don't take interest, they stalk off, embarrassed.

"Billy." I told him. He relaxed. He seemed to always like Billy, except when he first met him. That time, he had been almost scared. Billy had come to my school in 6th grade, and for some reason that freaked my dad out to no end. I was now almost ending 8th grade, and on Monday my class would be going to high school orientation.

"Okay, hun… I guess I'll see you later." My dad said, looking sad. I hugged him tight, and kissed him on the cheek. Then the home phone rang. I went to pick it up.

"Hey, you ready? It's almost time for archery!" Tiffany's voice on the phone said.

"Almost." I answered back. My dad never let me get a cell phone. He said they were too dangerous. I said bye to Tiffany and hung up the phone. I hurried to my room to get dressed.

I pulled on a pair of black shorts and a purple t- shirt. I slipped my feet into sneakers, and hurriedly brushed my hair. Then I reached for my bow-and-arrow in the corner of my room.

_DING, DONG! _The doorbell sounded. I heard the door open, and my dad start to talk.

"… Clare, nice to see you! And hello, Tiffany."

"Hey Mr. Shine, is Leah ready?"

"Almost…" I grabbed my bag and hurried down the hall for the second time.

"Hey Leah!" Clare exclaimed. Her thick golden hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She was wearing a grey t- shirt and orange shorts. Her green eyes were sparkling. Tiffany had her black curly hair in a ponytail. She was wearing black running shoes, a blue T- shirt, and jeans. Both of them had bow and arrows over their shoulders.

"Hi guys." I said to my best friends, "Are we ready to go?" Tiffany smiled.

"Yeah, we are!" She exclaimed. We all laughed, and then left my house. As the door closed, though, I could've sworn my dad looked scared.

* * *

_I know that this first chapter was really short, don't worry- other chapters will be MUCH longer. I hoped you liked it, and I would love it if you would review! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (PLEASE, please, PLEASE?!) _

_Thanks for reading! _

_-KC_


	2. Monsters Attack, Yet Again

_I hope you liked the new Chapter One better than the old one :) Thanks for all of the reviewers: _**Hecate's Apprentice 1997, ThaliaGrace04, Zoe Nightshade, Encre Pour Sang, Singerinthesilence,** _and _**The Scarlet Pimpernal.**_You don't know how happy I am to get them! Also, I'll try to make Leah less Mary- Sue ish. Sorry about that! _

_THANK YOU TO MY NEW BETA, _**PowerofWords12**_._

**Disclaimer: peanutbuttergirl1997 (KC) does not own PJO, but does own Leah! **

* * *

**Leah's Story **

**Chapter Two: Monsters attack, yet again! **

Leah's Pov

"BULLS EYE!" Clare yelled, as my arrow hit the center of the dartboard. I grinned in victory. It was after Archery class, and me, Clare, Tiffany, and Tom had stayed after class to practice more. Of course, it turned into a competition. Clare and I against Tom and Tiffany, who I think has a thing for him.

"That makes us the winners! And you the LOSERS!" Clare screamed again. Tom shook his head, laughing.

"No it doesn't, I get one more shoot- if I get bulls eye, _we_ win." Clare shut up, and glared at him. I did too. Tom just flipped his hair, making Tiffany smile dreamily. He hopped into the archer's room, and hooked his bow on his arrow.

WHOOSH! SMACK!

"BULLS EYE!" Both Tom and Tiffany yelled. I ran to the board, incredulous. His bow had split mine in half. How could he do it so accurate?

Tom walked over to me, and put his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off in disgust.

"Hey, Leah, babe… don't be like that!" He told me. I glared angrily at him.

"Don't call me 'babe,' Tom."

"Come on, girl, you know you can't beat me. Girls can't beat a guy at sports!"

"Your such a sexist jerk!" I exclaimed, and hurried away. Tom looked after me, and then ran, too. I caught up to Tiffany and Clare. The way home was a long dirt path through the woods. Tall pine trees surrounded me, and the warm summer sun cast beams of light through them. Patches of golden light were scattered across the ground.

"Hey guys." I said. Then, of course, Tom was suddenly there.

"May I walk you ladies home? It's a little late and too dark to walk on your own." I stared at this idiot, and then looked at the sky. It was bright blue, and I could see the afternoon sun through the trees. Tom cursed under his breath.

"Hey, you guys- look at that!" He exclaimed, pointing at the ground. We all looked. I heard Tom mutter something, and when I raised my head, the sun was gone! It had gone behind a cloud, and now it was dark and cold.

"I believe it IS dark." He said. My mouth fell open.

"How did you- just a second ago- how? Oh, never mind." I grumbled. I was used to bizarre things like this happening. They always did. Once, when I was seven, I was playing soccer in a park with a friend. Then, this dude came up and asked me in a low, husky, voice,

"Who is you mother?" I had told him what my dad told me every day.

"I don't talk to strangers." I had said. A teacher made the man leave, but no one believed me when I said he had a golden knife in his pocket.

Another time, when I had turned ten, an old lady had come up to me. I had politely said hello, but she had just stared at me, with glowing red eyes.

"We know how you are." She had said, and then had left me. I told my dad about it, and he had started hyperventilating.

When I had been in 6th grade, the scariest thing of all happened. I was taking a math test when the teacher pulled me out of the classroom to talk with me.

"You've been cheating." She had said. What? No I hadn't! Sure, my grades weren't the BEST, but I have never cheated- off of someone's paper, that is.

"Ummm… no?" I said. She had begun to glow with anger, and became this demon thing, with flaming hair, fangs, and 2 mismatched legs. One donkey, one bronze. She scratched me in the arm with her long fingernail. Of course, I did the smart thing- I ran for my life, screaming. I had run down the hall… but she was there again. She grabbed my arm, and squeezed it, hard. She bared her fangs…

I had woken up in bed, with a throbbing headache. I told my dad all about it, and his face had become paler and paler with each word. Then he tucked me into my bed, and said it was just a bad dream. Maybe it was. But the bruise on my arm said otherwise.

So when something as innocent as the sun going behind a cloud shouldn't have worried me in the least. But for some reason, I had a weird feeling something was going to go very wrong.

"So… Tom!" Tiffany said sweetly, breaking the silence, "What's your cell number? We can… uh… I mean I just want it so we can… plan our strategy!" To my surprise, Tom blushed.

"Sorry… I don't have a phone." Well, at least I wasn't the only one. Tiffany was staring at Tom like he had two heads. Tom held her gaze, staring back. Tiffany's face became an over ripe cherry, and she hurriedly looked away. There was more silence. I sighed, and twiddled with a hole in my shorts. The dark sky loomed above us menacingly. Something just…. Didn't feel right. I could see that Tom felt it too. His face was full of worry and he kept glancing behind his shoulder. Suddenly, I heard leaves and twigs cracking behind us, and the sound of panting. Tom jumped, and stopped in his tracks.

"RUN! RUN! We have to get to Camp Half Blood! She isn't safe anymore! They know she's here!" A scream rang out. Billy came running right into us.

"Hey Billy- what's wrong? And nice shaggy pants!" Tiffany giggled. Clare looked worried, probably because of what Billy was shouting. But Tom was having a mental breakdown.

"Billy- are you sure?" He asked, breathing deeply. Wait, wait, wait!

"You guys KNOW each other!?" I exclaimed in surprise. Tom's face was whiter than paper, and he slowly nodded. Billy hugged me for a second, and then turned back to Tom. I looked down to see his "shaggy pants." But there were no pants. No, it was HAIR. Furry brown hair all down to his- HOOVES!? I felt dizzy. What the heck was wrong? Why did Billy have goat legs?

"TOM! We have to go, _NOW_!"

"Oh Hades, Billy! We can't leave the mortals!"

"We have to get Leah to Camp Half Blood!"

"I'm _trying_!"

"Then let's go-"

"QUIET!" I screamed my self, "HOW STUPID ARE YOU TWO? YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ANYWHERE! I'M GOING HOME- NOW!" I turned and stomped away, but Billy grabbed my shoulder.

"Please, Leah." He asked me, and I saw a tear trace down his cheek, "Please, please! We have to go!" Tiffany and Clare were now staring at all of us like we had _10 _heads. I couldn't blame them. Tom moaned, and then grabbed my hand, and pulled me with him. We ran down the path.

"Okay- you guys have some explaining to do! First of all, where are you taking me? Second, Why does Billy have goat legs? And last; who is chasing us?" I knew something was. Tom screamed something like, "faster." We all ran. But it was too late.

"Hello, honey." A crackly voice said. And I couldn't believe my eyes. Three bat- women came out of the trees. They had talons and leathery wings and glowing red eyes. I almost passed out, and I wasn't the only one.

"All three Kindly Ones? What is she, daughter of ZUES!?" Tom exclaimed. He grabbed his bow and arrow, and Billy took out his reed pipes. I grabbed my arrow, too.

"That won't help. Your bow and arrow isn't made of celestial bronze!" Tom yelled at me.

"What!?"

"DIE!!!!" The bat things screamed, and dived at us. We all screamed, and ran for our lives.

"_ROOF_!"

"What was _that_?" I stopped in my tracks. I slowly looked up. The biggest dog I had ever seen was glowering down at me. When I say big, I don't mean a 100-pound dog. No, I mean a 100,000,000-pound dog! It must have been at least 15 feet tall, maybe more. It was jet black, and by the look on his face, he wasn't playing fetch anytime soon. Billy let out a whimper.

Tom cursed loud, but in ancient Greek. I was surprised to find out that I could understand him.

"A hellhound AND The Furies all at once? Geez, Leah, you must be the daughter of one important goddess!"

"_What_?"

"DIE!" The "Furies" as Tom called it, landed. I screamed and shot my arrow at one, but it bounced right off it's stomach. I stared, dumbfounded. The Furies, though, didn't hesitate. They all flew strait at me. They clawed and scratched. I screamed out in pain, and tears were roaring down my cheeks. This is the end. This will be how I die. But then I heard the sound of an arrow, and then screeches.

_WHISTLE _

"SCREETCH!"

_WHISTLE _

"SCREETCH!"

_WHISTLE _

"SCREETCH!" I slowly looked up when there were no more "furies" on me. The monsters were all gone, except- the giant dog. He was roaring out loud, and snapping at Tom. He was paying no attention to me. Tom tried to use his bow and arrow, but the dog bit it in half. I felt blood thundering in my ears. I jumped up, and raced over to Tom's arrow bag. Billy was playing his reed pipes, but I don't know how that was helping. I grabbed an arrow with a shiny bronze tip. Then I put it on my bow. I noticed that vines were tangling around the hound's feet. How that was possible, I don't know.

"Here goes nothing!" I screamed. I shot the arrow, and it hit the dog's nose. Then the strangest thing happened. The dog growled, then turned into yellow dust. It blew in the breeze, whooshing past my face. Tom fell to the ground, and then ran toward me.

"That was AWESOME!" He cried. Billy ran toward me, and I glared at both of them.

"One of you better tell me what's going on, of so help me-" Billy patted my arm. Tom cracked a weak grin. We sat down in a circle, near a tree, as they told me the story.

"Leah. The Gods and Goddesses are real."

"What? Like the Greek gods?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, hahahaha, Tom. Very funny."

"It's true. And you're a half blood. You have ADHD and dyslexia. You have one mortal parent-"

"MORTAL?"

"…And one parent that is a goddess. Your mom." I gaped at him. No way did I believe this. But, when I thought about it, it all made scene. My dad loved Greek mythology, but he refused to call it that. He said it was called, "Greek" without the mythology part. I would watch him study it for hours, but it always made him sad. What they were telling me- was true.

Gods and goddesses all had tons of children with mortals. So that meant that if my dad was telling the truth, my mom's name began with an "A." I wanted to meet her.

"Okay." I said, giving in, but still partly not believing this, "Let's go to camp whatever."

"Camp Half Blood."

* * *

_Hope everyone who hated the first chapter likes this one! Hope that anyone who liked the first chapter likes this one better! Please review! Constructive criticism is okay. Thanks! _

_-KC_


End file.
